Many systems include filter assemblies having a filter element for filtering fluid. Such filter assemblies may include one or more seals configured to form a fluid seal at the interface between the filter element and an external filter canister. Such seals may also serve to locate the filter element radially during the process of mounting the filter element and/or after the filter element is mounted. Such systems may also include a drain configured to remove fluid from the canister. Such drains typically necessitate the use of one or more drain valves connected to the canister. Regardless of their configuration, such drains may mate with the filter element and the canister to either open or close a drain passage for removing fluid from the canister.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,168,066 to Wieczorek et al. (“the '066 patent”) discloses an exemplary filter system. The system of the '066 patent includes a filter housing, a clean fluid passage disposed axially in the housing, and a service drain passage disposed at an axial end of the housing and spaced from the clean fluid passage. The system also includes a stand pipe defining a portion of the clean fluid passage, and a plug extending from a filter cartridge. The plug fluidly blocks the drain passage when the filter cartridge is installed within the filter housing.
Filter systems of the type disclosed in the '066 patent, however, have several deficiencies. For instance, the drain passages of such filter systems typically embody a protrusion extending axially away from a bottom end of the filter cartridge, and the plug is removably disposed within the drain passage during use. This drain configuration, however, extends the axial length of the filter system and increases its overall footprint. Such an increase in length may be problematic for applications in which space is tightly constrained. Additionally, in order to remove fluid from the filter housing, the plug must be fully removed from the drain passage. Such complete removal of the plug increases the likelihood of misplacing or losing the plug during routine maintenance procedures. Moreover, filter systems of the type disclosed in the '066 patent do not typically provide structures for circumferential alignment of the filter cartridge, such as relative to a central longitudinal axis, when installing the filter cartridge in the housing.
The various embodiments of the present disclosure are directed toward overcoming one or more deficiencies of the prior art.